


Something Different

by deductress



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deductress/pseuds/deductress
Summary: “I’d like to try something different today, if I may sir?”(Purely PWP - you have been warned.)
Relationships: The Captain/Lieutenant Havers (Ghosts TV 2019)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 63





	Something Different

“I’d like to try something different today, if I may sir?”

Reluctantly pulling himself away from kissing his way down his Lieutenant’s toned chest, the Captain raised one questioning eyebrow, head tilted to the side in askance, “And what would that be William?”

“I think I’d much rather show you, than tell you, sir,” was William’s cheeky response, soft smile challenging and mischievous as he gently nudged at his superior to lay back against the mattress.

Following his partner’s lead obediently, the Captain laid back, unwilling to admit he was both intrigued and a little wary of the glint in the other man’s eye. When William nudged his legs apart, he spread them readily, bent at the knee – forever happy to welcome his beloved in.

Kneeling in the space offered by his lover, the Lieutenant couldn’t help giving his stiffened member a quick pump as he shivered in satisfaction at the ease with which the Captain had spread his legs for him; always so keen to please him and serve him dutifully without question.

Leaning his head down, William licked a quick stripe up the Captain’s erection, delighting in his moans and eager to hear what sounds his next action would produce from the timid man beneath him.

Ducking further down, William paused a moment in anticipation before reaching his tongue out and licking broadly over his partner’s hole; prepared for the full body jolt as the Captain recoiled away in shocked arousal.

“Havers! I don’t think-You shouldn’t-It’s not proper-” the Captain stuttered out, tomato red and dearly unwilling to admit how aroused that single lick had made him, it just wasn’t _decent_!

“Didn’t it feel good?” William queried evenly, “You love the feeling of my fingers touching you there, filling you up. Not to mention other certain parts of my anatomy… What difference does it make if I use my tongue instead?”

“A significant difference man!” choking on his embarrassment, the Captain scrambled back to the headboard – pulling his legs tight together in both defiance and due to his utter mortification.

“Why?” William continued in his level voice, tone forever gentle and patient with the man before him, “I know how meticulous you are with personal hygiene, so that’s not the issue. Why does it make you so uncomfortable?”

“It’s just-” despite his initial objection he felt himself wilting under his Lieutenant’s ever logical reasons, “It’s just not **done** … It’s not, right.”

“Who defines what is right and what is wrong? Our love, is it right? It feels like it is to me sir. But to others if they were to find out? I’m not so sure they’d agree… If something feels good, and it doesn’t harm anyone, surely it’s something right and good – is it not?”

“I-” unable to defy William’s reasoning, the Captain relaxed the tension in his legs and met gazes with the other, “It did feel good,” he admitted shyly.

Smiling kindly, the Lieutenant softly patted the mattress before him to indicate his lover return to his original position, “Then trust me to always make you feel good, it’s all I ever want.”

Feeling his heart thump strongly at his partner’s words, the Captain acquiesced and gradually shifted himself back down the mattress, legs gingerly opening wide and hips tilted. Despite his trust in his Lieutenant, the Captain couldn’t quite stop the nervous quakes taking over his body, nor the red flushing of his cheeks as he turned his face in to his pillow to hide himself best he could.

Feeling a burst of affection for his shy lover - who was quite clearly understandably wary and yet swift to trust William upon his askance – the brunette rubbed his hands up and down the reclined man’s shins in an attempt to sooth his shakes.

Once the quivering had died down, William met gazes with his lover in reassurance – waiting for the Captain’s short nod before leaning down and licking another wide stripe across his lover’s entrance, encouraged by the Captain’s surprised moan and the fact he stayed in place this time.

He followed the exploratory lick with another, before probing temptingly against his partner’s puckered hole attempting to breach it. He was very quickly rewarded with a startled and yet sensual moan of his name when penetration was achieved. Allowing himself to lick into his superior for a few moments, William couldn’t help grasping and fisting his own cock at the erotic sound of the Captain’s increasing whimpers and encouraging cries.

After a few minutes, William removed his tongue and sat up, admiring the already-debauched expression on his superior; dark eyelashes fluttering, pink mouth open around soft gasps and silvering hair spread attractively over the pillow, “Does it feel good?”

“Good lord yes,” the Captain panted, “P-please continue.”

Happy to fulfil his plea, William returned to his place; this time pushing his tongue straight in with no prior warning and thrusting it lewdly – within seconds the Captain’s thighs came in to clamp around his head, holding him in place as he stabbed into his lover’s body repeatedly.

The Captain’s moans increased both in volume and quantity as the Lieutenant continued his oral attack; his tongue swirling around and rubbing against his lover’s inner walls, finding himself both entirely grateful they were the only two present on base currently (as he was positive the Captain’s cries could be heard from as far away as the gardens) and immeasurably aroused by the knowledge he was tasting his lover in such a forbidden manner.

Moments later, the Lieutenant was greatly satisfied to feel his Captain’s fingers stroking soothingly through his chocolate locks; his superior’s hips beginning to undulate against his face as he rode William’s tongue fervently seeking his pleasure.

Aware of the spit running down his chin as a result of their lustful illicit act ( _and by god will they be doing this again, many times_ ); William groaned against his lover – the resulting vibration causing the Captain to cry out and instinctively tighten around the tongue inside him.

“William, I need-more,” a thoroughly ruined Captain begged, his fingers clutching and pulling at his Lieutenant’s hair, desperate to bring him even closer, “Please, more.”

Savouring his lover’s pleasured sobs, William reached beneath the Captain’s hips and used his strength to hitch his thighs over his shoulders – lifting his lower half away from the mattress and allowing William to bury his face between his superior’s legs more firmly.

As predicted, the show of strength caused a pleasured shout to erupt from the Captain – his hips driving down more forcefully against the tongue inside his passage.

Tears of frustration and over-stimulation began to run down the Captain’s face as he sobbed at the sensations overwhelming his being, “William, please, I can’t, _please_ -”

Sliding his tongue out, the Lieutenant quickly replaced it with two fingers, thrusting them in but strategically avoiding the Captain’s prostate, “Let me hear some more of your beautiful begging,” William requested in a husky voice, unable to hold back another groan when he saw the state of his partner’s face.

“Please William, please-”

“What do you want me to do?”

“I want you to touch me, please-”

“Why?”

“I-I need… Please William, I need you-”

“Will you come around my fingers for me? Will you beg me to make you come?”

“YES, yes please William, I love you, please, let me come!”

Satisfied with his lover’s begging, William crooked his fingers, rubbing firmly against the Captain’s prostate as his tongue swirled around and between his fingers.

Clutching William’s head, the Captain called out his name on a sob as he rode his face and fingers to completion, his climax peaking and washing over him in one great wave – his come splattering against his taught stomach as his back arched away from the mattress, thighs convulsively tightening around his partner’s shoulders.

Exhaustion caused him to slump back down to the mattress afterwards, dizzily aware of William gently placing his legs back down as the other man reached for his own cock and began pumping it furiously.

Despite his fatigue, the Captain forced himself to lean up on his elbows – at level height with his Lieutenant’s erection, “William, please come on me,” he begged, “I want to feel owned. I want to know who controls me and protects me. I want to feel your come on my skin, feel it branding me as your own. Please William, come for me.”

His submissive pleas did the trick as the Lieutenant called out in pleasure, leaning forward to allow him to shoot his come on his Captain’s face and chest, painting his cheeks and lips like an erotic artwork.

As he came back down, gasping air into his lungs urgently, William groaned loudly as he watched his Captain lick his lips of the come on them, swallowing it down obediently, “You need to stop that sir, I don’t think my body can take any more.”

“What on earth do you mean Lieutenant?” the Captain questioned, faux innocent as he used his fingers to swipe at the come on his chest and suck it into his mouth coyly.

Raising an eyebrow at the presented challenge, William reached back, “If you continue with that, maybe I’ll just-” brushing a finger lightly against his partner’s swollen hole, he watched with mild satisfaction as the Captain choked on air and admitted defeat, cheeks red as he shuffled back to make himself more comfortable against the pillows, using a tissue instead to clean the remaining semen away.

Once the Lieutenant had laid down beside him, wrapping his arms around him and holding the Captain’s back to his chest, the Captain found himself admitting, “I think I’d be quite happy to try more _different_ things in the future Lieutenant.”

**Author's Note:**

> I went all out and wrote PWP. Do hope it's been written well enough and hasn't come off as a cheap 1970's porno.
> 
> In my head, the Captain is very much a sub and Havers is just happy making the Captain happy. (Although he does have a possessive streak in him.) <3
> 
> Other more family-friendly fics are in the works, but wanted to get something a bit more mature out to shake things up....
> 
> As always, comments appreciated, first attempt at pure PWP - so don't mind getting feedback on what needs changed, what wasn't good, etc.


End file.
